Different
by gilboob
Summary: Ludwig comes home to hear some bad news, how will he react? PWP, based off of an RP, so the characters might be a little OOC


So, hey, I guess. This is my absolute first fanfic ever, and it's going to be GermanyxPrussia This and many others are going to be based off of RPs so the characters might be a little OOC.

It's going to be a short one-shot, and it's got smut in it, so if you are under 16 (or just don't like smut) turn back now!

I really don't care if you flame, but if you have some constructive criticism you'd like to share, be my guest!

Translations: bruder=brother Bruderlein=little brother Ja=yes Was=what Nein=no Liebe=love verdammt=damn mehr=more Ich liebe dich=i love you

I own nothing except half the plot, the other belongs to my RP buddy

On with the smut show!~

Different

It had been a long day at work for Ludwig. World Meetings were always this way, but he didn't particularly mind it, except for Feliciano's whining. And Alfred's constant eating. And Francis' perverted attempts to get into everyone's pants. And Arthur's constant yelling at said pervert. And…okay it was pretty bad, but he had gotten everything under control within the first hour, and after that everything had run smoothly.

He walked into the living room, put down his briefcase. The room seemed a little cleaner, trash was thrown away and the carpet even looked vacuumed. He glanced around and spotted his brother Gilbert lying on the couch. He strode over to the back of the couch and leaned down, giving his brother a soft kiss on the forehead. The albino looked up from where he was sitting and smiled up at his brother.

"You like what I did, Luddy?" he asked, referring to the now clean room. He leaned up and kissed Ludwig on the mouth.

"Mmmm, very much, thank you bruder." He replied. "I'm going to get changed, what would you like for dinner?"

"How about…wieners? Kesesese~" He laughed at the expression adorning his bruderleins face, a tomato red blush spreading over it.

"If you say _wursts _like a normal person, then I will" Ludwig replied, trying to cover his red face as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Ja, _wursts _then, bruder." He giggled a bit as Ludwig walked into their bedroom, then going to the kitchen to get out the ingredients. Ludwig came out a few seconds later in normal clothes and joined his brother at the stove. He silently opened up a cabinet and brought put some potatoes, put them on the counter, and put water in a pot to boil. Gilbert, meanwhile, had gotten out a pan and had turned the stove on, heating it up and putting some oil in it.

"How was your day?" Ludwig asked as he put the potatoes into the water.

"Gut. I went over to Roderichs house today." He looked over and saw a suspicious expression on his brother's face. "What did you do?" asked Ludwig slowly, he knew whatever it was wasn't good.

"Kesesesese~ I burnt his piano down!" Gilbert was too busy laughing to hear the growl come out of his brother's throat.

"Dammit Gilbert! _Enough!_" He yelled, slamming the lid of the pot back on and making a loud clanging noise. "_You_ are paying for that, not me!" Gilbert was a little surprised at his outburst, but quickly got over it as he realized what his brother was implying. Him, paying for that priss's piano? He didn't think so.

"Nein, I'm not paying for Roddy's piano, not even if Elizaveta comes after me with her frying pan" He felt a harsh thump on the back of his head, and realized that Ludwig had hit him. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, whining a little.

"Sometimes Gilbert, I just…." He trailed off, looking away. He could feel his brothers questioning gaze on the back of his head. "Was? What is it? Tell me Luddy…" He asked pleadingly. "Nein, you'll just get angry at me" Ludwig replied. He could feel Gilbert come up behind him and hug him around the waist.

"Sometimes I just…-sigh- sometimes I wish you were different, bruder. You're always making messes, and every time you do, I have to be the one to clean them up, and I'm getting tired of it."

"I-I'm sorry Luddy, I didn't know." Gilbert mumbles into his neck. "I'll pay priss back, I promise. First thing tomorrow I'll go over there and-"

"That's not enough Gilbert," Ludwig cut him off. "If we're going to make this…_thing_… work out for us, the you need to take responsibility for what you do, okay?" Ludwig stated. He didn't know if Gilbert would accept all the consequences of his actions, but he could hope.

"Ja, bruder, I will, I'll take responsibility" He states ashamedly into his bruder's neck. "Mmmmm, gut, and first thing tomorrow you'll go over to Roderichs house and apologize and pay him back, okay?"

"Okay bruder" Gilbert says quietly. Ludwig turns around in his grasp and gives him a tender kiss, leaning his forehead against the others. "Bruder, the wursts?" Ludwig asked, suddenly remembering their dinner. "_Scheisse!" _Gilbert scrambled back to the stove, just in time, and turned it off. Ludwig chuckled a bit at this, and went over to him, hugging him similarly from behind as Gilbert removed the wursts from the pan and put them on plates.

Ludwig let his head fall onto his love's shoulder, and started kissing his neck lovingly and slowly. He can see the blush creeping up onto the ears in front of him. "Mmmm...Luddy, you know I'm s-sensitive there" he pants out. Ludwig can feel a chuckle escape his throat before he puts the potatoes on the plates, grabs them and goes into the dining room. "Can you bring some beer too?" he calls out, and he can hear a refrigerator opening and closing before he sees his brother enter with two bottles of beer and knives and forks. He hands the cutlery and a beer to Ludwig and goes to sit in his own seat, which he notices is devoid of food. "Where...?" he starts, but looks up to see the plate at his brothers place. Ludwig is holding out his arms, motioning Gil to sit on his lap.

Gilbert walks over, smiling, and plants himself on the lap in front of him, putting down the beer, and picking up a fork. Before he manages to get any food on it though, his brother snatches it, and spears one of his own wursts on the tip. "Say 'ahhh' bruder" Ludwig says, and Gil gratefully opens his mouth and bites the tip off, chewing slowly and moaning softly at the taste, licking his lips sexily. He can feel his brother's groan reverberate through his body

"Why do you have to make everything you do so verdammt sensual?" Ludwig asks. "I do?" Gilbert replies innocently, licking his lips more to get the last drops of juice form the wurst. "Mmhmmm..." Ludwig mumbles. He takes the bitten end of the wurst into his mouth and sucks hard, tongue occasionally flicking around outside of his mouth for Gilbert to stare at. "West...stop being so fucking hot all the time" Gil whines, tugging on the hem of his shirt. He finally stops playing with his food and eats it.

"Mmmm, West, feed me more?" Gil pouts playfully, and Ludwig obliges, cutting into a potato and feeding it to his brother. Gilbert tries his hardest to seduce his brother, which means moaning at the taste of the food, and licking his lips every chance he gets. Ludwig groans loudly. "If you don't stop doing that brother I just might have to take you here on the table..." he states, half hoping he would. "That might be a little messy, don't you think, liebe?" Gilbert asks, and picks up his beer, swallowing each gulp slowly. Ludwig can't handle it anymore, and he grabs his brothers waist and turns him around to face him.

"Ludwig what...?" Gilbert starts, but is quickly silenced by warm wet lips on his. He moans and parts his lips, immediately feeling his brothers tongue enter his mouth. The invading muscle explores the territory. Gilbert licks it playfully and nips at the lips attached to his own mouth. Ludwig pulls away only to suck on his brothers tongue, loudly and wetly. Gilbert meanwhile, brings his hand down to palm at the growing bulge in his bruders pants, hearing his attempts to speak.

"Ha...haa...take them off Gil" he pants out, referring to the clothing currently restricting his erection. As Gilbert unbuttons and unzips the pants, Ludwig unbuttons his shirt, nipping and sucking every inch of skin he sees, paying special attention to his neck, now that he knows it's sensitive. He takes off the shirt and throws it to the side and then slips his hands into Gil's pants, kneading his ass roughly. Gilbert moans loudly, and grabs hold of the erection hiding just under Ludwig's boxers, stoking it quick and rough, thumb occasionally rubbing at the tip leaking with precome. Ludwig grunts out in pleasure, and takes one finger and teases Gilbert entrance, pushing in slightly. Gilbert arches his back and moans, squeezing the tip of Ludwig's cock.

"Nggghhh...fuck Gil...ha.." Ludwig is almost painfully hard, and reaches up three fingers to his brothers mouth, silently telling him to suck. Gilbert obediently takes the all into his mouth, tongue wrapping wetly around them. His brother moans at the feel, wondering how good it would be to have that mouth and tongue around his cock, but stops abruptly as the mouth opens and pulls away. He can see that some saliva has dribbled down the side of his brothers mouth and

leans in to lick it off slowly.

"Mmmm, dammit West hurry up!" Gilbert complains. He wanted his brothers cock in him, and he wanted it _now_. "Well, I can't, since you still have your pants on, so why don't you do a little strip tease for me, hmm?" Ludwig asks. (A/N: yeah I know this is _way_ OOC for Luddy, but its a lot sexier, don't you think?)

"I'd love to." Gilbert lifts himself off his brother's lap and takes a few steps forward, swaying his ass tantalizingly. He could feel a harsh slap to his ass, and he turns around smirking, unbuckling his belt slowly. "Good boy" Ludwig says, his eyes fixed on the show in front of him. He leans back in the chair, careful not to wipe his already slickened fingers off on anything. Gilbert takes the zipper pull and tugs it down slowly, licking his lips. He can see Ludwig palm his erection through his boxers and lick his own lips in anticipation. "Impatient now, are we?" Gil teases, smiling. "Hurry up, dammit" he says, his eyes darkening with lust. Gilbert grins and bites his bottom lip sexily before turning around and taking off his boxers, wagging his ass more.

Ludwig growled lowly in his throat. If Gil didn't hurry up, he decided he would punish him by fucking him into next week. The albino heard the noise and turned around, already knowing what the blonde was thinking. "Kesesesese~ You asked for the strip tease, and you're gonna get it" He emphasized that sentence with a wag of his hips, showing off his ass. With a final loud growl, Ludwig got up and threw his brother onto the table, latching onto his mouth and grinding down onto Gilbert's bare erection. "I told you I would fuck you on the table, didn't I?" The blonde takes a still slick finger and shoves it roughly into the albino's ass, producing a pained gasp from the owner. "L-Lud, slow down..." His eyes were closed shut tight at the sudden intrusion, and he felt two soft lips press at his eyelids. "This is what you get for making me wait, bruder" he says as he puts in another finger, prodding gently around, searching for his sweet spot. He knows he's found it when he hears a loud groan and pleas of "mehr, Luddy, please".

Finally, when he can't take it anymore, Ludwig positions the tip of his cock at his brother's entrance, pushing in slowly. The tight heat was delicious, but he had to control himself, he definitely didn't want to hurt his brother. He watched as his brother breathed in shallowly, trying to get used to his size, his face flushed red. The albino moved a little and said "m-move Lud..." Ludwig started thrusting slowly in, trying to locate that spot again. He gradually speeds up as groans and yells of pleasure emanate from his brothers mouth. Soon he's ramming in at an almost inhuman pace, trying to get his brother to come before he does himself.

Gilbert reaches up and wraps his hands around his brothers neck, scratching and gripping at his back. He leans up and kisses Ludwig roughly as his prostate is abused. "F-fuck Lud...pound into me..." he pants, knowing dirty talk is one of his brother's weaknesses. He looks up and locks his eyes into lust darkened blue ones. "Scheisse, b-bruder, say it again..."

The albino smiles weakly and pulls out the big guns. "I want your big cock ramming into my ass so hard I can't walk. I want you to cum inside me so much my ass leaks your seed, and I want to cum so hard I pass out. Now fuck me dammit!"

With one last harsh jab to his prostate, Gilbert comes, and his vision goes white for a moment. "L-Ludwig!" he screams, his throat going raw. "Gilbert!" He can feel something warm and wet fill him, before Ludwig pulls out shakily and falls beside him onto the table. "Ha...haa..that was..incredible..." Ludwig pants out shakily, still coming down from his orgasmic high. "I don't even have the strength to get up" Gilbert says. Ludwig leans over and lifts his brother like a bride and makes it to the living room before collapsing on the couch. He leans back and rests his head on a throw pillow, watching as Gilbert maneuvers himself to lay on top of him, chest to chest, and placing his head on his brother's shoulder, burying his face into his neck.

"Mmmm, West...bathe me later" Gil mumbles sleepily. "I was thinking we could have another round in the shower...but not right now, 'm too tired" Ludwig yawns. "Not like I mind though," Gil says, chuckling softly "but I want to sleep." Gilbert then drifts into unconsciousness

"Ich liebe dich bruder" Ludwig mumbles before falling into a content sleep, his love sleeping on top of him.

/Lame ending is lame...Review if you want, it would be greatly appreciated though because I'm coming out with more stories, and any constructive criticism would probably make them better


End file.
